The Rock's Lonely Path
by Aquilla the Eagle
Summary: This is just a story of Malphite's time in the League of Legends.
1. The Beginning

The Monolith was a beautiful place to live. Being the essence of all creation it should be.

It was here that the creature known as Malphite lived.

One day Malphite was walking back to his home among the rocks, when he was suddenly caught in a blue light and transported away.

When Malphite's vision returned to him, he saw that he was trapped in a blue circle. He could no longer hear the sweet sounds of the Monolith.

Malphite became very angry, and he thrashed out at the barrier trapping him, but he remained trapped.

Then one of the humans surrounding the circle spoke, "please settle down, we only summon you here to ask of a favor."

Malphite paused in his rampage and said, "I don't even know who you are."

The man smiled and said, "We are summoners of the League of Legends, which is an arena where champions fight to keep peace. We are asking you to please join the League to fight those who want to cause chaos."

Malphite thought for a moment, and then he agreed to join this League if he was allowed to return home after he completed this favor.

That is how Malphite came to be in the League of Legends, and this is the story of his long journey in the League of Legends.


	2. The First Night

The long journey for Malphite started when he was allowed to leave the summoning circle, and walk around the facility of which we know as the League of Legends.

"Your initial introduction into the League will be tomorrow at 9:00 a.m.," said one summoner to Malphite, "please don't be late."

"Where will I be staying?" Malphite asked to no-one in particular.

The summoners glanced at one another. Apparently no-one knew where the Rock could stay.

"You could stay in my room," piped up a voice from a man who had just arrived.

"Garen!" a summoner questioned, "why are you here?" Garen slightly adjusted his armor as he was addressed.

"I came to see what was going on," Garen said, "and I didn't come too late, you guys forgot to assign a room for him didn't you?"

The summoners bowed in shame. Garen turned towards Malphite. "Follow me please."

Malphite followed Garen through some lightly lit corridors to a slightly larger area with a lot of doors. Garen turned around to speak to Malphite.

"My room is the first on the left," Garen said. Garen started to turn around, but then suddenly stopped and continued talking. "By the way my name is Garen." Garen held out his hand for Malphite to shake. Malphite took the handshake and said, "My name is Malphite."

"Malphite huh?" said a random voice out of nowhere. Suddenly a freakish clown appeared right behind Malphite. "So, you're the new guy."

Garen turned around to stand in between the clown and Malphite. "Come on Shaco, loosen up. Shaco let out an evil cackle.

"Loosen up?" Shaco laughed, "Since when have I been known to be uptight?" Shaco walked past Garen and Malphite before turning around to address Malphite.

"Looks like I'll be seeing you on the battlefields," Shaco cackled. At the end of his sentence Shaco disappeared, and you could hear evil laughing just continue to fill the hallways. Garen shook his head. "Thank goodness that he's only allowed to play practical jokes anymore."

Garen beckoned Malphite into the room, where there were two other people already there. One was resting a huge sword next to his bed, while he had a strange tunic on with a skull belt, and a Viking hat with horns. The other had placed a pistol on his night stand, and he was adjusting his sailor hat so it better fit on his head. He also wore a red cape.

"New guy?" the one with the red cape asked. Garen just nodded. The one who looked like a barbarian stepped forward in greeting.

"Hi, my name is Tryndamere, the Barbarian King." Tryndamere said as he introduced himself.

"Barbarian King?" Malphite asked. The guy with the red cape just shook his head.

"It's a nickname for who we are," he said, "Like I am Gangplank, the Saltwater Scourge."

"What's a Saltwater Scourge?" Malphite asked again. Garen stepped in front of Gangplank before he could get angry.

"Saltwater Scourge is just a fancy name for a pirate," Garen said, "and my nickname is The Might of Demacia."

"Malphite raised a hand in a friendly gesture. "I'm Malphite, and," he paused for a second, "and I'm the Shard of the Monolith.

"There you go," Tryndamere said happily, "I have no clue what the Monolith is, but I'm happy you created yourself a nickname." Malphite turned away as a tear formed on his rocky face. Garen saw this and turned to rebuke Tryndamere.

"Trynd, the Monolith is the essence of all creation, and it is where Malphite made his home before he was summoned here."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Tryndamere said, his spirit suddenly dampened. "It's okay," Malphite said.

"Sorry to interrupt your little conversation, but we all have a long day tomorrow," Gangplank said as he took off his cap.

"We can possibly talk more tomorrow," Garen said as the four roommates went to bed, and the light turned out.


End file.
